


Hot Hands

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [6]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant! Darcy, TaserTorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy has had a long day. Luckily, she’s got an awesome boyfriend to take care of her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Hot Hands

“Ugh. I ache all over. Johnny, I need your hands on me ASAP.” 

Darcy collapsed on their bed, thoroughly worn out. She’d spent way too much time on her feet today and she was now bitterly regretting it. The science had engrossed her to a point where she hadn’t even noticed the time. If it hadn’t been for the babies pressing on her bladder and making her have to pee regularly, well, she might never have emerged until her boyfriend had dragged her out of there. 

Johnny smirked. 

“Gladly, babe,” he said suggestively. “Where exactly would you like said hands?” 

“Not where you’re thinking, hot stuff,” she said dryly as she wiggled her foot. “My feet are in dire need of attention.” 

Johnny didn’t seem put out. Despite his reputation, he was actually a very considerate boyfriend and daddy-to-be. What Darcy had thought would turn out to be nothing more than a fling, had turned into love, a committed relationship and now twins in her uterus. Johnny had actually passed out when they first saw the ultrasound that revealed TWO babies, causing Darcy to nearly pee herself laughing and she’d teased him about it ever since.

She let out a moan of relief as his warm hands gently massaged her arches and the throbbing began to ease.

“Like that, babe?” Johnny asked. 

“Ah, yes,” Darcy gasped, closing her eyes in bliss. “Just…..right. Ahhh.”

She didn’t last ten minutes before she’d fallen asleep. Johnny looked down at her, his heart doing funny things in his chest. He was so much in love with her and the babies she was carrying. He’d long been afraid of setting down, but with her, it didn’t seem scary at all. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he undressed and slipped in beside her.

“Night, beautiful,” he murmured.


End file.
